


What if the Movie: Scooby Doo: Stage Fright Had A Different Ending?

by Serenity70peace45



Series: Scooby Doo: What If That Happened Too? [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Stage Fright (2014)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Crushes, F/M, Female Friendship, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: A What If story that discusses an alternate ending to Scooby Doo: Stage Fright. As well as how Daphne and Fred's relationship could have changed at the end of the film and then during the rest of the series.
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Daphne Blake/Fred Jones
Series: Scooby Doo: What If That Happened Too? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950889
Kudos: 4





	What if the Movie: Scooby Doo: Stage Fright Had A Different Ending?

**Author's Note:**

> In the film, Fred and Daphne never truly discuss their final big musical number where Daphne tells Fred that she’s in love with him and wants to be more than friends. Everything goes back to the series' status quo and we have a comedic scene where Shaggy is encouraging Fred to talk to Daphne. Something Velma encouraged Daphne to do earlier in the movie. Now what if they had actually discussed their relationship at the end of the movie instead? This is if that had happened. I also based Daphne and Fred’s personalities on their “What’s New Scooby Doo?” versions.

The Gang was packing up their van after having completed another mystery in Chicago. 

Fred was happy with what they had accomplished and that the villain had been captured. However, something was still bothering him. “Had Daphne meant what she said when she said that she loved him? What was that kiss about? Was it all for show? To garner votes and more fans during the talent competition? I need to talk to her”, he thought. 

It wasn’t long before Daphne arrived to join the group in packing up to leave. Long red hair looking like dark red autumn leaves billowing in the breeze. Fred thought, “Beautiful as always. An amazing friend who has an even bigger heart. Always trying to help our team out even if it means grave peril and a less than great hair day. I don’t know if I love her, love her. But, I’d be willing to give romance a try. Otherwise if she really doesn’t love me, then just her friendship is enough for me.” 

Fred edged over to Daphne and asked, ”Hey Daph, do you have a second? I have something that I need to ask you.”

At first, Daphne looked nervous like she was feeling conflicted. Then after Velma gave her an encouraging nod and wink, she appeared to be more confident. She finally said, “Alright, let’s talk. Can we get some privacy, though?”

Fred nodded and then took Daphne’s hand in his. Fred and Daphne decided to go to a nearby coffee shop to talk. Fred couldn’t help but notice that Shaggy was giving him a thumbs up. Scooby was giving out a loud bark of joy when he saw them together. 

After entering the coffee shop and finding a booth, the two begin to chat. Then Fred blushing, bashfully asked, “Daph, can you tell me what you meant when you told me that you loved me? I just want to be clear, since I wasn’t quite sure about what was happening back there on stage.”

Daphne sighed and said, “Fred, I’ll just cut to the chase. If I beat around the bush anymore, I don’t think my heart is going to be able to take it. I like you, I like you like you. I have for a really long time since we basically met as first graders. I don’t know if you feel the same way, but I needed to get my feelings out in the open. Our singing together only amplified my feelings for you and I felt like if I sang it, it’d be easier to say. I understand if you don’t like me that way. If performing with me might have made you uncomfortable. We can still be friends if you don’t feel the same.”

Fred, suddenly feeling very bold, reached over to give Daphne a small peck on the cheek. Then when she smiled and laughed, he walked over to where she sat and dipped her. Just so he could give her the most romantic kiss that he was capable of giving. He had never kissed or been kissed by someone before after all. He had no experience. The kiss was electric, like electricity was thrumming through them both. Connecting them, making them much closer than before. It felt right. Perfect. 

After their kiss, Fred mustered up the courage to finally tell her how he felt. 

Fred said, “Daph, I have always admired you for your cleverness in helping all of us get out of tight situations. That one time that you managed to macgyver a storage closet at a hotel where we were stranded into a luxury suite was incredible. You have always attempted to understand my fascination with traps, where others would just laugh at my hobby. You’re beautiful, kind, have a great taste in fashion, and I can always tell you how I feel. You’re my best friend even when I’m already close friends with Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby. I have wanted to ask you out, but you always seemed to be into someone else. Plus, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and our gang’s dynamic. So, to know that you like me too is amazing. Would you like to give this a try, you know actually date?”

There was a brief awkward silence. Both not knowing if they could look at each other. The kiss was amazing but could they actually do this? Date? Fall in love even more than they’ve already had?

Daphne shyly replied, “You know what, let’s do this. We both like each other and are already compatible. Velma would say that it would only be logical for us to date. Plus the rest of the gang didn’t seem to mind our performance or us hand holding so it should be fine. But, this doesn’t count as a date though. I want our first one to be so much cooler like a trip to a theme park. You know I love rollercoasters.” 

Fred happily agreed, “Ok, yeah. Let’s do it. A new adventure for just the two of us.”

Fred and Daphne then left the cafe, ready to begin their journey as now boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story in a series of What If Scooby Doo fics. They’re all probably going to be short one shots discussing potential endings for certain movies and episodes. I hope you enjoy them since they’re really fun to write. Thank you.


End file.
